


i've got you on a loop, i've got you in my head

by heartbreakordeath



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEYTONNNNN ILY, M/M, Mind Reading, Paranormal, i'd have two dollars which isn't a lot but it's still weird that it's happened twice, idk how else to describe it rlly, if i had a dollar for every time i started a fic for peyt and ended up with a paranormal crack fic, kyle can hear charlie's thoughts?? unexpectedly?? that's it that's the fic, smol and tol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakordeath/pseuds/heartbreakordeath
Summary: He meant to tell Charlie, really, he did. But it wasn’t like you could just walk right up to your friend and tell them you could suddenly hear their every private thought loud and clear, was it?
Relationships: Charlie Barnes/Kyle Simmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	i've got you on a loop, i've got you in my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groundopenwide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundopenwide/gifts).



> Dan rlly wrote "You're the only voice in my head/I can hear you speaking, louder than I'm thinking/Hang on every word that you said/Drive me to distraction, drive me to distraction" and thought i wouldn't write a paranormal mind reading fic about it smh

**_2018_ **

Of all places, it started in a public toilet.

_(Shit, I didn’t know he was still in here. Fuck, this is awkward. Could use the stall? Mmm, but then he’d assume i’m taking a shit while he’s in here. Fuck. It’s fine this is Fine don’t make it weird this is totally normal don’t be weird. Don’t.)_

“Charlie?”

_(How the fuck did he--)_

“Hi,” Charlie said, feigning nonchalance and ending up sounding _far_ too enthusiastic for someone who’d just walked in on their bandmate in the men’s room. “I’m just, gonna--”

_(Nope, too late, made it weird, you idiot, abort mission, ABORT--)_

The door clicked shut behind Charlie, leaving Kyle standing there on the tile with a lot less thoughts in his head all of a sudden.

**_Well. That’s...interesting._ **

* * *

He meant to tell Charlie, really, he _did_. But it wasn’t like you could just walk right up to your friend and tell them you could suddenly hear their every private thought loud and clear, was it?

Besides, it wasn’t like he was doing it on _purpose_. And it was only when they were in the same room together, anyways. That wouldn’t be much of a problem, right?

* * *

One week later, Kyle realized how deeply entrenched in shit he actually was. 

It was driving him _insane_.

Rehearsals were difficult for everyone. Rehearsals with a full choir and a fucking orchestra? Damn near impossible. But this...this was-- he couldn’t do this.

“You were doing it right!” Dan was saying, squeezing Kyle’s shoulder lightly. “It was just that bit at the end, but you can fix that.”

“I know, I _know_ , I just got a bit--”

_(Oh fucking fucking_ **_fuck_** _, it was the weird A minor and then the E minor seven and then stay with the C for a bit and then the E minor seven again not the fucking D minor that’s the other line you actual absolute imbecile--)_

“--distracted,” Kyle finished, wincing as the flood passed. “I’ll keep at it.”

Dan smiled, oblivious as everybody else in the room, and gave Kyle’s shoulder one last pat for good measure. “We’ll take ten in a bit. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

_So is Charlie_ , Kyle’s brain supplied helpfully. He nodded, returning a smile that hopefully looked less pained than it felt, and turned back to the keyboard.

_(I'm never gonna get this right.)_

Kyle sighed. **_Could say the same thing, mate_** _._ He straightened and turned around, trying to find Charlie amidst the chaos of the small space, and froze when his eyes landed on Charlie just as the guitarist turned around and looked right at him.

_(Sure_ **_he’s_ ** _got it all down by now.)_

**_I don’t, though_** , Kyle wanted to yell across the room. **_I really really really fucking don’t._ **

Instead, he flashed his friend a smile and pulled a face that must have been funny, because Charlie suddenly doubled over, clapping a hand to his mouth as he burst into laughter. Kyle shook his head and stepped away from the keyboard, hiding a smaller smile as he adjusted the beanie on his head. 

He was in front of Charlie’s mic before he even realized it, too distracted by the chaos of the room and the other man’s thoughts to even formulate a sentence.

_(Oh, he’s-- okay. Where’d he get the right to look-- that fucking beanie again-- Damn it, focus.)_

The words of a very, very wise man played through Kyle’s head, though he was too thrown off to even figure out whether it was him or Charlie who had thought of it.

**_Now, we don’t have time to unpack ALL of that._ **

“Hi,” Charlie said, placing his guitar carefully on its stand. “Having fun yet?”

“‘Nother day in paradise, right?”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “Sure.” He looked past Kyle, gaze roaming the room without settling on anything in particular. “All feels a bit mental, doesn’t it?”

“What,” Kyle shook his head in bewilderment, “ _us_ , trying to keep up with all these _actual_ musicians? I know.”

He fought a smile when he saw Charlie visibly relax at his words. 

_(Oh, thank fuck it’s not just me.)_

“I _know_ , right? S’insane, is what it is.”

Kyle cleared his throat, tugging at his beanie anxiously. “You’ll be great, though. I know it.”

“Thanks.” Charlie seemed a bit taken aback now, starting to fidget with the guitar pick in his hand. 

But, of course, he wasn’t really leaving anything to the imagination. Not to Kyle, at least.

_(Nice of him, innit? Bet he’s got his piano bits all sorted with plenty of time to spare for lunch. Talented bastard.)_

“I’m still figuring out how the ending of ‘Laughter Lines’ goes now, actually.” Kyle swallowed heavily. “Been ages since I had to practice that one.”

“If you can believe it, it’s “Fake It” for me,” Charlie replied instantly, eagerly picking up on Kyle’s sudden change in conversation. “You’d think it would be the easiest, but I’m so used to the regular version that it just—“ He shook his head. “I dunno. It’s not that hard, really, I just can’t get past the muscle memory of it.”

“You will!” Kyle gave Charlie the biggest smile he could manage without it looking entirely psychopathic, trying his best to tune out all the thoughts his friend was unintentionally throwing at him. “You’re the best guitar player I know, mate.”

_(He thinks I’m- oh.)_

Kyle realized suddenly that he’d made a huge mistake in coming over to this side of the room. A strong wave of... _something_ washed over him, leaving him with a dry taste in his mouth and an uncomfortable curl in his gut. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think--

Charlie looked away, shaking his head. “That’s nice of you, but I highly doubt it. You’ve got a million guitarist friends, haven’t you?”

The next words were out of Kyle’s mouth before he could stop them. “Shut up, you. Come get lunch with me?”

Charlie blinked. “With you? I thought we had until--” He glanced down at his phone, and Kyle took a subtle step back, already feeling his head clear up a bit as Charlie’s nonstop thoughts faded slightly.

“Yeah, I know, but Dan said--”

“We’re gonna take ten, everybody!” A voice called from somewhere behind Kyle. “Then we’ll do a final run-through of all of it, ‘kay?”

_(--He wants to get lunch, not marry you, Charlie. Sheesh. Chill the fuck out.)_

Kyle cleared his throat loudly as he caught the tail end of a thought that he most certainly, definitely was _not_ meant to hear. Not that _any_ of them were supposed to find their way to his own head, of course, them being _thoughts_ and all, but these were...abnormal circumstances.

When he looked over, Charlie froze, as if he was afraid Kyle could see something compromising in his facial expression.

_(Stop it stop it stop it be COOL. Go get lunch already and stop standing there like a lemming. Why isn’t he moving. Why is he staring at me like that oh god--)_

“Uh, let’s-- let’s get going, then.” Kyle turned quickly and speed-walked out of the room, fruitlessly trying to outrun Charlie’s thoughts for even just a moment.

_(Not everyone’s as tall as you, mister, slow the fuck down. God damn it, MOVE, where the fuck is he even going? Damn his stupid genes making his legs so fucking long. Not jeans, ha, though those...are also doing justice to his legs and oh my god he asked me for LUNCH I need to stop thinking about his legs already what the actual hell, Charlie--)_

“Where to?” Charlie asked, slightly out of breath as he caught up with Kyle in the hallway. Kyle shrugged, feeling slightly guilty for making the shorter man run to catch up with him. 

“Wherever you want. My treat, since you didn’t eat any breakfast this morning. Most important meal of the day, dude.”

“How’d you know I didn’t have breakfast?” Charlie slowed, cocking his head at Kyle curiously. Kyle stumbled a bit, catching himself on the wall next to him, and shrugged. **_Shit_**.

“Uh, dunno. You must’ve mentioned?”

_(I most definitely never mentioned.)_

“Or, uh, we got here pretty early this morning, right?” Kyle stammered, ignoring the way Charlie’s expression only darkened further in confusion. “You hadn’t even had time for coffee by the time you got here. Maybe I just assumed you hadn’t eaten anything either?”

_(Maybe. But that’s...weird. Why is he acting so weird?)_

“Um, I know that’s--” **_Don’t say “weird,” you idiot_** \-- “A stretch, but I honestly don’t think I’d have any other reason to know. Promise I haven’t been stalking you.” He laughed, saying the last bit jokingly, and nudged Charlie gently in the ribs. 

Thankfully, Charlie joined in, laughing a bit and picking up his pace again.

“C’mon then, we only have a few minutes, and I’m _starving_.”

Kyle bit the _I know, Charlie, it’s all you’ve been thinking about all bloody morning_ off the tip of his tongue and sighed. “Me too. It’s been a long morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> i already have half of part 2 done so i PROMISE this one will get finished asap,,,, mostly bc i'm gonna be rlly pissed if it doesn’t but ANYWAYS have a lovely day everybody love u <3


End file.
